


We're Coming Home Again

by ferix79



Series: New York and New Jersey [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Closure, Comfort, M/M, Province Tans, Recovery, September 11 Attacks, State Tans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my fic "New York, Oh New York". Its the 10th anniversary of 9/11, and this is the end of New York's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Coming Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> [New York's Design](http://darkfire75.deviantart.com/art/New-York-profile-121874583)  
> [Quebec's Design](http://ctcsherry.deviantart.com/art/Provinces-Height-Chart-267860315)  
>  They're boyfriends because I can.  
> (NY and QC actually have a pretty friendly relationship and history IRL. Google it, yo.)

To New York, this Sunday was just like any other Sunday.  It just so happened to be the 10th Anniversary of September 11th.   
  
In past years, he would have woken up with tears already streaming down his face, because the pure emotion coming from his people was just too much to handle mentally, sometimes. In any year after 2004 he would have woken up with Quebec next to him, and then would have rolled over and wrapped an arm around the Canadian, waking him, and the two would have stayed in bed for as long as New York needed to, talking about anything while Quebec wiped away the many tears that fell.  
  
And today he did wake up next to Quebec, but instead of feeling tears on his cheeks he just felt…calm. Today was any other day of the year, and today was the anniversary of the attacks, but it felt different. He had no idea what time it was, but there were no racing thoughts in his head, no flashbacks of fire and airplanes, and the world was a pleasant silence. New York rolled over and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, like he always did, and pulled him in for a hug. The province slowly woke, and looked into New York's eyes with concern.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
New York blinked back at him, the rest of the bedroom was blurry, as he did not have his glasses on, but Quebec's face was close enough to his to be clear.   
  
"Yeah," he said, leaning in to kiss the province good morning and then snuggling back into his pillow, "I feel good."   
  
\-----------------------------  
  
They arrived at Ground Zero—no, it was the memorial now—at 6:30 in the morning. The families of all those that died were the only ones who would be able to see the memorial today, but he, Quebec, Massachusetts, and America were promised some time all on their own if they arrived early. New Jersey would have been there, but he was busy that morning with his own memorial in Jersey City.   
  
The state and province met up with America and Massachusetts right outside the entrance, and New York greeted them with a small smile. America smiled, too, though his was a bit sad, and pulled New York into a tight hug. The state—half taken by surprise, but half not—returned the gesture, reassuring his father that he was fine, and had been fine, and would be fine.  After they separated Massachusetts took her turn, reaching her arms up around New York's neck and pressing herself against his body.   
  
"Mikey, you've come so far. I can't…I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am about you…about everything." She mumbled, burying her head in the crook of his neck. New York hummed, and the two remained that way for a few more moments before separating. Massachusetts had already begun to dab at the corner of her eye.   
  
"Well," America began, sweeping his arm in the direction of the memorial, "Shall we go in?" Nearby, a security guard—probably not a normal one, probably one who was in the know—stood, patiently waiting to allow them in. New York nodded to his father, and the four proceeded inside.   
  
The cascading waterfalls and freshly planted trees of the memorial were honestly some of the most beautiful things New York had ever seen, but even more beautiful were all the names engraved into the marble that bordered the reflecting pools. After entering none of the four said anything for quite some time, only slowly walking around both pools, observing the names, the trees, the ever flowing water, and the sun rising to light up the sky. Eventually, they came back around to nearly where they had started, and New York walked forward and placed a hand on the smooth marble.   
  
America felt a sense of déjà vu for a second, thinking back over nine years to when New York had first seen Ground Zero. His reaction was the total opposite of back then, though; this time, there was no collapsing to the floor and sobbing.   
  
The three around New York heard the state take in a breath, and then, slowly, with no sense of haste or urgency, he lowered himself down to his knees in front of the memorial and spread his arms out across the marble, followed by lying his chest and cheek down against the sloped surface. He almost looked as if he was trying to hug the great pool. The other three were confused by his actions, but didn't question them, nonetheless.   
  
"I like this place," New York said a moment later, "I can…feel everything like it was still here, and I feel like everyone is still here, even though it's all long gone…" He trailed off, but with a note of happiness in his voice. He supposed he looked slightly ridiculous, rested against the marble, but that didn't matter, now. "I think this was a great idea, even if it took so long."   
  
Quebec, America, and Massachusetts didn't know what to say, other than that they agreed, so they didn't say anything. America walked up next to his son, but didn't touch him, feeling that he would disturb the man from his state of happiness, and placed a hand on the marble, observing several of the names engraved around that particular area. Quebec and Massachusetts were quick to follow, stepping up next to New York and America, respectively, and just observing the peace.   
  
After ten years, nothing needed to be said anymore.   
  
\---------------------------  
  
By the time the four were done observing the memorial it was nearly 7, and many families anxiously waited outside for their turn to pay their respects. The dedication ceremony itself didn't start until 8, so the four ate breakfast together at a small café.   
  
After that the morning seemed to just fly by, and soon they were standing near the stage, waiting for someone to come up and speak. The President ascended the stairs, but before he spoke the national anthem was sung by a boys and girls choir, and the flag from the North Tower—the "9/11" flag, they called it now—was unfolded for the song. Afterwards the President said a few words, and several others followed him. It seemed like clockwork to New York now, since he had been to so many of these ceremonies. Listen, clap, listen, clap. It was not that he didn't appreciate their words, but he couldn't focus on them. His mind was elsewhere all morning. Somewhere happy and calm.  
  
Finally, the speakers finished and the name reading begun, but first a moment of silence was observed at 8:46, the exact time that the first plane hit. No flashbacks, New York thought, not anymore.   
  
America leaned over to him afterwards and asked if he was going to stay for all of the name reading. New York hesitated in answering.   
  
"…no. I…I'm not." He whispered, both resolute and uncertain at the same time. America's brows knitted together in confusion, and he pulled New York aside, leading him some place they could speak without being overheard. Massachusetts and Quebec followed.   
  
"You're not staying?" New York shook his head.   
  
"No, I was actually just thinking of leaving." He said, hoping his father wasn't, for some reason, angry at him.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I…" New York shook his head, "It's been ten years, and I think about that day all the time. But, for me…" he looked back towards the stage, "I think it's time to move on. Some people choose to mourn by attending the ceremonies and listening to the names, but I would rather mourn in my own way." America, still a bit confused why his son chose this ceremony, of all of them, to not attend, nodded nonetheless.  
  
"And plus," New York said suddenly, and with much more conviction, "I have a date with Jean today. I promised him we'd spend the whole day together." He reached over and intertwined his fingers with the provinces'.   
  
America just stared at the two for a moment, but then chuckled, shaking his head. He didn't have to understand it, he supposed. "Okay then. I guess I'll see you two later." Massachusetts also bid them goodbye, and soon the couple disappeared into the streets of New York.


End file.
